Are you my muse?
by The-Nomads-Star
Summary: On the cusp of official adulthood, Sookie will meet a man who will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story ever. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. For dress images remove spaces:

www. flickr. com/photos/the-nomads-star/

Senior year was finally upon me. Official independence was within my grasp. This past year had been hell. Gran had passed away thus making my brother, Jason, my legal guardian. Living with him hadn't been too bad, until recently. My womanizing and selfish bother decided to settle down after a pregnancy scare, and make himself a one woman man. I didn't think he would last more than a week, but to everyone's astonishment he not only lasted long, but decided to ask his girlfriend, Crystal, to move in with us.

I am normally a very open minded woman; however, I could not stand Crystal. And she made it known whenever we were alone together, which was often since she didn't work, that she didn't like me either. "Two more months, Sookie, and you will be out on your ass" Crystal said trying to get a reaction out of me. "Jason won't be _required_ to take care of you anymore," she sneered. Instead of playing into her game, I simply walked out of the house.

Thankfully, I had my best friend Amelia and my writing. Amelia had just turned eighteen. For her birthday her very wealthy father bought Amelia her own apartment. I knocked on the apartment door. "Come in," called a voice from inside. "You know you should really see who is outside the door first," I scolded Amelia. She just laughed at me, as usual. No one would ever assume that Amelia, dressed in kaki Capri pants and a white tank top with her short chestnut hair, would be so sexually ambitious. "What's the plan for tonight?" Amelia asked, as she did every Friday night. "Rent a movie and order a pizza? The same thing we do every Friday." I replied. "How about we go to that new club that opened up in Shreveport?" Amelia suggested slyly. "You know we can't get in, you have to be 21," I replied. Then Amelia held up two pieces of plastic, and handed me one. It was a fake I.D. "Where did you get these? " I asked astonished. "From a friend," Amelia dodged the question. I could tell from the look in her eyes that I couldn't talk her out of going, she had her heart set on it. So off we went into her oversized closet to pick out "club wear."

An hour and a half later we emerged from Amelia's bathroom ready to hit the dance floor. Amelia looked amazing in her magenta chiffon one shoulder short dress. She expertly paired her ensemble with nude pumps and gold beaded bracelets. I had no clue what to wear, and made the mistake of letting Amelia know that. She insisted on dressing me for the occasion in a gold, sequined short dress. I know I am going to trip over everything wearing the gold peep toe heels Amelia let me borrow. But they were the only ones that matched my dress and fit my feet. One last check in the mirror making sure my golden hair was still loosely curled and styled just so, and we were out the door.

I was so nervous that the bouncer at the door would know my I.D was fake; I nearly sweated off all my make-up. Thank god Amelia decided to go first, and after she made it thorough okay, it was my turn. The tall, muscular bouncer barley glanced at my I.D and waved me through. I was so relived. "Want to get a drink?" Amelia yelled to me. I nodded, not wanting to compete with the pounding music. After much maneuvering through the crowd, we made our way up to the bar. Amelia ordered for me, since I didn't know what to get. "What is this?" I asked Amelia as the warmth traveled through my body. "Gin and Tonic," Amelia replied. After our drinks were gone, a handsome guy asked Amelia to dance. As he led her to the dance floor, I went to the bar to order another drink, now that I knew what to order. Carrying my fresh drink, I made my way to an empty table by the dance floor, on my way Amelia spotted me and made her way over. "How was he?" I asked her after we sat. "Too grabby and pushy; he was a weirdo. I'm going to get another drink." Amelia said and headed to the bar. Feeling a little awkward I looked around the room, and caught site of the most gorgeous, tall, blond man. As if he felt me staring, he turned and met my eyes. I looked away so fast, it made me a dizzy. Amelia made her way back to the table with another admirer; only this one was a tall blond woman, wearing a tight white pantsuit. I said she was sexually ambitious. "I'm heading back to the dance floor, will you be okay Sookie?" Amelia asked. I told her I would be fine, and watched her walk away. "Excuse me," said the tall, gorgeous blond man from before, "Would you like to dance?" I almost forgot how to speak, and the man looked at me, obviously wondering if I was slow. After a few too many seconds, I nodded and we headed to the dance floor. I couldn't sing if my life depended on it, but I am a great dancer. I became hyper aware of his body so close to mine, as we moved with the rhythm of the music. You could almost see sparks coming off us, I just wanted to grab his butt and pull him closer to me. After a few more songs, I was drenched in sweat; we headed to the bar, and then back to the table. "What's your name?" I asked blondie. "Eric, what's yours?"

"Sookie," I replied sipping my drink. Feeling a little tipsy, I looked at the dance floor for Amelia. She wasn't there. I excused myself and went to look for her. After checking the bathrooms without any luck, I got worried and headed to the parking lot. I saw miss tall and blonde getting into Amelia's car, and then I watched her and Amelia drive away. I can't believe she left without me. She better have a good excuse. Well now what was I going to do? I can't call Jason. Looking around anxiously for a pay phone I heard "Do you need any help?" I turned to see Mr. Grabby hands.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thank you so much for the reviews. I am still getting the hang of publishing and replying to reviews on here, so bare with me. I'll get it eventually. Thanks again.

* * *

"No I think I will be okay, thanks," I replied, mentally cursing Amelia. "Really, I think I should give you a ride," Mr. Grabby hands said as he seized my arm. Great, this night keeps getting better. "Let go!" I screamed while pulling my arm away. Unfortunately, the combination of high strappy heels and too many drinks affected my stability. I went down like a ton of bricks, landing with my wrist twisted under me. While I was distracted and screaming in pain, Mr. Grabby bent down to seize me again. He lifted me by my injured hand gripping me so hard, his long fingernails drew blood. "Please, stop!" I cried out. Then I heard a booming voice," Let her go!" Eric stormed over. Mr. Grabby let go and turned his slim body away from Eric, readying to run. However, Eric was faster. Eric hit Mr. Grabby, boom, boom, and boom. Mr. Grabby fell to the ground unconscious, a piece of his black, slicked hair falling into his face.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked, barley breathing hard. If I hadn't seen it myself, I would have never known that Eric just beat someone into unconsciousness. "I think my wrist is broken," I replied, my voice shaky. "Let me see," Eric said. He took my hand gently, and examined it. Maybe he was a doctor, although he looked too young to be. "I think it's just bruised." Eric said, sounding relieved. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital, just in case?" "I can't go, my brother will be really mad, and his girlfriend would never let me live it down." I replied getting nervous. What am I going to do? Where am I going to go tonight? I think I can still go to Amelia's. "Do you want me to call the cops for you?" Eric replied as Mr. Grabby started to stir. "N-no, I am not supposed to be here," I said, worrying. "Do you need a ride home?" Eric asked leading me away from Mr. Grabby. "That would be nice," I replied, feeling oddly safe. After all Eric had probably just saved my life.

Eric held my unbruised hand and led me to his car. We stopped at a shiny corvette. "Is this really yours?" I asked skeptically. "Yes, it's really mine," Eric replied with a slight smile. "Where can I take you?" Eric asked as we pulled out of the parking lot. "Um, I'm not sure; we can try my friend Amelia's place." "Is that the one who ditched you?" Eric asked after I gave him the directions. "Yes, but I can't go to my house," I answered hoping that Amelia was home. "Why is that, Sookie?" Eric asked glancing at me, his shoulder length blonde hair blowing slightly from the wind coming from his slightly opened window. "My brother is my legal guardian, for a little while anyway; he doesn't mind me staying at Amelia's place, as long as I stay out of trouble. His girlfriend and I don't get along, so I spend a lot of time at Amelia's." "How old are you, Sookie?" Oops! "I am, well, I am seventeen." I replied. "How old are you?" "Twenty," Eric replied more confident then I had. "I guess you have a fake I.D too." "No," Eric simply replied. "No?" I asked, "Then how did you get in?" "I have my ways," he said with a smile in his voice. I just let it go; it didn't look like I was going to get an answer anyways.

As we neared Amelia's apartment, I didn't see her car parked outside, great. "I'll just wait here until she comes back," I said a little worried. "Can't you call her?" Eric asked. "I don't have a phone, and Amelia left her phone at home anyways. There wasn't room in her tiny purse." "Well, that's stupid," Eric replied simply. "That's just how Amelia is; you can go I will be okay." At least I hope I'll be okay. But, I didn't want to be any more of a bother. "I think I will stay with you, if that's okay," Eric said casually, surprising me. "Sure, if you want," I said relieved.

We awkwardly stood outside Amelia's place. My feet were screaming, damn these heels. "Are you cold, Sookie?" Eric asked, "Would you like my jacket?" Summer was approaching, but the nights were still chilly. "Sure." I replied, surprised. He took off his jacket, revealing a dark blue button up shirt. It hugged the muscle on his arms just right. "Thank you," I said trying not to drool. His jacket smelled like cologne and man, it smelled amazing, it smelled like Eric.

"Do you want to sit?" Eric asked obviously noticing my growing discomfort. "Sure." But instead of sitting in the car, he laid on the hood of his car. I took off my shoes, put them in the car, and awkwardly lay on the hood next to him, staring at the stars. "When is your birthday, Sookie?" Did Eric have an accent? "It's in a month, actually," I said. "That's nice to know." "Why is that nice to know?" I asked curiously, looking over at him. "Look, a shooting star, Sookie," Eric said pointing to the sky. "Make a wish," he said. "I didn't see anything." I replied, skeptically. "That's too bad," he replied, smirking. "He turned his head and looked into my eyes, his blue eyes boring into mine. Just as he was about to say something, Amelia came driving up. Damn it, I internally cursed Amelia again. Eric slid off the hood, and helped me down. "Until we meet again, Sookie," Eric said. Yes there was an accent! But I couldn't place it. He climbed into his corvette and drove off as Amelia walked toward me.

"Who was that?" Amelia asked. "Where the hell did you go?" I asked impatiently, ignoring her question. She better have a good reason. "Well, Pam needed a ride home and I couldn't find you. I was just going to take her home and then drive right back to the club, but she invited me in. It was like I couldn't say no if I wanted to. " I gave her a "what the hell?!" look. "I'm sorry, Sook. It won't happen again, I promise." Amelia said giving me her puppy dog face. "Aw, hell, you're forgiven." I conceded. "So who was that tall drink of water?" Amelia asked as we walked into the house. After I told Amelia about what happened at the club, and she apologized profusely, we changed and climbed into bed. I woke suddenly. It was still dark outside. Something nagging me internally, so I sat down to write. That was the first night I wrote about Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews. I'll comment on them A.S.A.P. Sorry this chapter took awhile, I couldn't put down "Dead in the family." I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the sound of Amelia making breakfast. She was still trying to make up for last night. I'm not going to complain.

"Are you going to tell me who that hunk was in my driveway last night?" Amelia said over the sizzle of the bacon.

"His name is Eric," I replied blushing. Why am I blushing?

"Well, you should see him again. Maybe we could double with Pam." Amelia said, hopeful as she returned to her attention to the bacon.

Amelia was always trying to get me a date. Guy's usually shied away from me, because of Jason. Ambivalent and selfish, Jason's protective streak came out sometimes, and this small town all knew it. Very few guys want to pick up a girl for a date when her brother comes to the door with a loaded shot gun, reminding them of the conveniently placed deep lake in the back.

"I don't even have his phone number Amelia."

"You have his Jacket, however."

"Oh, crap. He has my, er, your shoes," I said, gazing at Eric's jacket hung over the couch. What would Amelia think if I just walked over and smelled it?

"Well, I think he left you his jacket on purpose," Amelia said joining the finished eggs with the finished bacon.

"I hope your shoes turn up, you know I can't afford to buy you another pair," I said reminding myself, again, that I need to go job hunting.

"If he brings them back, I'll let you keep them. If not, I get to dress you again," Amelia said slyly, setting the plates on the table.

"I think I'm going to regret this, but deal," I said, and we shook on it.

After Amelia got dressed she dropped me off at Jason's.

"I'll swing back at five," Amelia yelled out the car window as I walked up the driveway.

"I'll see you then," I called, and walked through the door.

Jason was gone, however, Crystal was there. This would always be Jason's home. It would never feel like Jason and Sookie's home. Amelia's place felt more like home, but until I was paying rent, and had my own things there, it wasn't. "Soon, Sookie," I reminded myself as I put my bag, and Eric's jacket, on my bed. Thankfully, Crystal was on the phone, so I didn't have to deal with her. One month until my birthday, I better find a job before then. I was ecstatic when Amelia had asked me to move in with her. I haven't told Jason yet, but I think he expects it. After all, he was moving out of Gran's house the day he turned eighteen; and we had it great there. I missed Gran's old farm house. It has been sitting empty and for sale since Gran died.

I sighed and decided to go look for a job. I heard Crystal wrapping up her phone call, and knew I had to hurry up and change out of my drab, grey, sweats. Quick as lightning, I pulled on my nice, black, Capri slacks. I stood looking into my dismal closet for a nice shirt longer than I wanted. I finally picked a sleeveless, gray, ruffled top. I brushed my hair, put on some mascara, and slipped on my black, flat shoes. Heading out the door, I heard Crystal rummaging through the fridge. Awesome, I had successfully avoided her.

I only had three hours to fill out applications, and I was walking into town. I need a car, badly. It was hot as hell outside, but I would rather be out in the heat than in the house, alone with Crystal, any day. I was glad I chose a sleeveless top; my arms would get a nice tan today. I bet by next week, I could wear my bathing suit. With that happy thought in my head, I walked into my first choice of employer.

I had been to at least ten businesses today, no one was hiring. Disappointed, I walked into Merlotte's bar and restaurant to get myself a sweet tea, before making the walk home. As I was waiting for my tea, to go, I saw a "help wanted" sign hanging over the bar.

"Sam, are you hiring?" I asked hopeful.

Most people knew who Sam Merlotte was. Sam had moved to Bon Temps a few years ago. He bought the restaurant and the adjacent trailer upon arriving in Bon Temps. Sam wasn't much older than me, he had bright blue eyes, compared to my hazy blue ones, and his golden, strawberry hair formed a halo around his head.

"You have to be eighteen, Sookie," Sam said as he made a tom collins.

"Oh, well never mind then," I said, disappointment coloring my tone.

"Isn't your birthday coming up, cher?"

"Yep, next month actually," I said perking up.

"Well, if I no one applies for the job before hand, you can consider the job yours."

"Thanks, Sam," I said walking out the door hopeful, sweet tea in hand.

When I got home, Crystal was still there. Unfortunately, she wasn't distracted this time.

"Where the hell is your brother?" Crystal sneered at me. "He hasn't called me once today."

"How am I supposed to know?" I said irritated, here we go. "I'm not his keeper."

"I know you're covering for him bitch," she yelled. "I know he's been talking to his ex, Dawn!"

"Good for him then, she's much better for him than you!" I screamed, "I hope he is seeing her!"

I stomped into my room, locked the door and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards, as I was getting dressed, I heard Jason arrive home, only a half hour late. I knew Crystal wouldn't interrogate Jason as to why he didn't call today; she liked living here for free too much. And honestly, I think she purposely tries to get me upset.

I emerged from my room an hour later, ready to head out. Wearing simple blue jeans and a blue top I headed to the small living room to tell Jason where I would be for the weekend. Not like he would be surprised. Jason and Crystal were cuddling on the couch, watching TV.

"I'm going to stay at Amelia's tonight, and tomorrow. She'll take me to school on Monday," I said.

"Okay see you Monday," Jason said ambivalent.

"Have fun Sookie," Crystal said sweetly.

Fake bitch, I thought and headed back to my room to pack my stuff.

Amelia honked her horn, letting everyone knew she had arrived. I picked up my overnight bag and backpack, debating whether to take Eric's jacket or not. I wavered up until Amelia's second round of honking. I ran out the front door, jacket in hand.

"What's the plan for tonight?" I asked Amelia, getting into the car.

"Hey, why don't we invite some people over for a movie night," Amelia said.

"Sounds good," I replied looking forward to a little get together.

After stopping at a grocery store in Shreveport to get snacks, drinks, and movies; we headed to Amelia's place. While Amelia texted Tara and J.B to come over, I set out the snacks. Then Amelia mixed me something fruity while we were waiting for our guests.

An hour later Tara and J.B arrived. Tara was taller than me with caramel colored skin and long braided hair. She was beautiful. Equally as beautiful was her boyfriend, J.B du Rone. J.B had a fine muscular body, and chiseled features. He's dumb as rocks, but Tara didn't seem to mind. I had been good friends both with Tara and J.B when we were younger. But when the two had started dating, we drifted apart.

"Hey Sook," Tara said giving me a hug. "We can't stay long; J.B has to be at work tomorrow." J.B worked with his dad on the weekend.

"Not a problem, I'm just glad you stopped by," I replied.

"Hey J.B," I said to J.B. J.B just waved back stuffing his face with pretzels. After the greetings, we settled in the living room. J.B and Tara took the couch, while Amelia took the oversized arm chair. I opted to lie on the floor after putting the DVD in the player.

An hour into the movie, there was a knock at the door. Amelia had fallen asleep during the gore fest zombie movie, so I headed to the door. I couldn't believe what I saw. Amelia's tall blonde Pam was standing outside, next to Eric. "What the hell?" I asked myself.

"Pam, Pam!" I yelled, trying to wake her. Girl could sleep through a hurricane.

"What?" Amelia asked groggy.

"Pam and Eric are at the door?" I told her, expecting her to be surprised.

"Well, let them in then," Amelia said nonplussed.

"Why aren't you surprised?" I asked Amelia heading to the door, as Tara and J.B were starting to get up. I bet they were making their exit.

"I invited them; Pam said they would be late."

Thanks for telling me Amelia," I said glancing at the large mirror hanging on the wall before opening the door.

"Hey guys, come on in," I said politely. "I'm Sookie," I said holding my hand out for Pam to shake.

"Hello, Sookie, I'm Pam," she replied in a cool voice. She took my hand gently, as if she was afraid to break me.

Amelia got her lazy butt off the chair and headed for Pam. As they embraced, Amelia tilted her head and Pam met her lips. It looked very intimate.

"Hi, I'm Tara and this is J.B," Tara said to Eric shaking his hand. J.B couldn't pull his eyes away from Amelia and Pam. Tara turned to J.B, called him a pervert, and headed out the door; dragging J.B behind her. As I shut the door I heard, "No hello for me?" I turned and saw Eric standing right behind me.

Eric was wearing a black shirt with the band name "MUSE" on the front. His dark blue jeans fit him perfectly, and his long golden hair was pulled back into a braid trailing down his back. Yum!

"Sorry, hello," I said walking to the table to pick up Tara and J.B's drinks."

"Want to watch the movie guys?" Amelia asked.

Apparently Amelia forgot that I had seen half of it already, beings she slept through it.

"Sounds good," Pam said settling herself on one half of the oversized arm chair. Amelia took up the other half, and put her legs over Pam's lap. I guess that leaves me to press play.

"Can we put in the ghost movie instead?" I asked. "I'm all zombie'd out sleeping beauty"

"Sure, Sook," Amelia replied snuggling Pam. I headed to the player and put the DVD in. I settled on the floor as Eric sat on the couch.

As soon as the movie started, Amelia reached up above her and hit the switch on the wall to turn off the lights. A second later I heard the wet kissing noise. Great, as if this isn't awkward enough. Just as I was starting to tune their make out noises out, I got kicked in the shoulder.

"Sorry Sook," Amelia said. "We'll be right back; I'm going to give Pam the tour.

"Mmhmm," I replied. A second later I heard Amelia's door shut. I got up and settled myself into the comfy arm chair; it doesn't look like they are going to be using it anytime soon.

"Sorry about Pam," Eric said.

"No, I'm sorry about Amelia," I replied and we both laughed.

At first it felt awkward with just Eric in the room, so close to me. But eventually I turned my attention back to the movie. I am never letting Amelia pick the movies again. This ghost movie was terrifying. I was so engrossed in it that I didn't notice Eric sneaking up behind me.

"Boo!" Eric yelled from behind me.

"AHH," I screamed jumping out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Sookie, I...am...so….sorry," Eric said between laughs reaching his hand down to help me up.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," I said sarcastically to Eric as he helped me up. Instead of pulling me to my feet and letting me go, Eric pulled me into a hug. I was so surprised I couldn't move. My brain had turned to mush the minute he touched me.

"I really am sorry, Sookie," Eric whispered in my ear, holding me to him. He smelled really good, and his face was a little whiskery so it tickled my neck. My body was on fire, I wanted to kiss him, and lick him, and do everything to him. I wanted him closer.

Just when my body felt like it was about to explode we heard a loud moan coming from the back of the apartment. We couldn't help but to laugh. Thanks a lot Amelia, I thought to myself.

"Hey, let's scare them," Eric said to me spinning me around. His eyes were almost sparkling with excitement.

"Okay, Amelia's window faces out back," I said heading to the French doors that led to the small backyard.

We crept silently to Amelia's window. As we heard," Oh yes!" coming from the bedroom, we banged on the window. We heard Amelia and Pam scream. Eric and I ran back through the yard and into the living room. I couldn't stop laughing, either could Eric.

"Eric!" I heard Pam yell from the hallway. That just made Eric start laughing even more. Amelia walked in the living room, wrapped in her white bed sheet. She looked so frazzled.

"You scared the shit out of me Sookie!" Amelia yelled.

"I….. Hope….. Not," Eric replied barely getting the words out between laughs. And then we were off, laughing hysterically. Tears were falling down my cheeks; I hadn't laughed that hard since Gran was alive. At the site of us, Amelia laughed shaking her head. She disappeared back into her bedroom with Pam.

Eric sat on the couch, while I turned off the T.V, and on the stereo. We were calming down, but little giggles would escape every now and then. "The Script" came on the radio after another round of laughing. "I love this song," I said swaying to the music in my seat.

"Want to dance, Sookie?" Eric asked; his blue eyes penetrating my soul.

* * *

**Juicy stuff coming soon, lovies!**


	4. Chapter 4

I took Eric's hand in mine and let him lead me. He held me close as we swayed to the music. My stomach was doing flips. "Calm down, Sookie," I told myself; "you're just dancing."

"You're a great dancer," I told Eric embarrassed as the music picked up. He spun me around, and pulled me closer to him.

"Thanks;" Eric replied and dipped me. He actually dipped me! Oh, this is great. I couldn't help laughing widely.

When the song ended, Eric deposited me on the couch, and took the spot next to me. "Chasing Pavements" was playing in the background.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked Eric my curiously getting the better of me.

"Sure," Eric said a little reserved.

"How do you know Pam?" I asked. Obviously Pam wasn't dating Eric.

"Oh," Eric said sounding relieved; "Pam is my sister."

"Can I ask another question?"

"Okay," Eric replied.

"How did you get into the club the other night without a fake I.D?" I had been wondering about that since that night.

"Well, our Aunt owns that club, so we get in no problem," Eric replied nonchalantly; as if everyone's family owned popular clubs.

"You must be fairly close to her for her to let you in underage."

"Well, she took us in after our mother died," Eric said with a little sadness in his voice. "Our fathers business kept him away too much for us to depend on him.

"I'm sorry," I said knowing how he felt. "When did she pass?"

"Long ago when we were little," Eric replied staring out the window.

"My parents have passed," I revealed, a little sadness in my voice.

"How old were you?" Eric asked turning to look at me.

"When I was seven," I replied looking down at my hands. "My Grandmother raised my brother and me." A lone tear trailed down me cheek. "She passed last year."

"I'm sorry Sookie," Eric said taking my hand; "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's not your fault, I just miss Gran," I sighed.

To my surprise Eric reached over with his free hand and gently lifted my chin. My breath hitched as he leaned in. His lips met mine. Soft, gentle kissing turned feverous quickly. His tongue darted out and danced with mine. I couldn't get enough. His taste was intoxicating me, making my head swim.

"Ahem,"

"Yes, Pam?" Eric asked annoyed as I abruptly set to righting myself.

"Sorry to interrupt," Pam said not sounding sorry at all; "but we should head out, we have to meet Aunt Sophie for brunch tomorrow."

I walked Eric to his car as Pam and Amelia were saying goodnight inside.

"I had fun tonight," I said to Eric.

"Me too, we should do it again," Eric said honestly. "What are you doing Friday?

"Just going to school," I replied.

"Well, how about I take you out?" Eric asked confident.

"Sounds good," I replied excitedly.

Eric and I exchanged phone numbers as Amelia and Pam came out of the house.

"Goodnight," Eric said as he kissed me softly.

"Goodnight," I replied shaky after Eric released me from his spell.

"Man, I'm tired," Amelia said after we cleaned up.

"Head to bed, I'm just going to write a bit," I told Amelia.

"Are you sure, Sook?" Amelia asked.

"I'm sure, we can hang out tomorrow," I said honestly.

After I heard Amelia's faint snoring coming down the hall I pulled my burgundy faux leather journal out of my backpack. I curled up on her couch and unwound the braided cord wrap. I wrote:

"_Pivoting motion, discovery your eyes,_

_Embarrassed I looked away; your beauty should be a crime._

_Surprising me you asked for a dance,_

_I followed you and fell under your trance._

_Soft lips met mine, heating me through._

_I had to have more, my red flame turned blue._

_Hearing "Ahem" we disentangled,_

_Leaving me breathless and positively dazzled._

_Walking you out, gave me one last kiss._

_Giving me hope, leaving me feeling bliss."_


End file.
